


Life with Social Network

by f1championship



Series: Jolyon and Marcus love story [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Couple, Food, GP2, Gay, Love in motorsport, M/M, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Jolyon finish they week end going to a restaurant. But the night will not be quiet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life with Social Network

Inspired by [this](https://instagram.com/p/NbyH4HoU59/?taken-by=ericsson_marcus)

 

 

The GP2 weekend in Hungary was over. Next, the drivers were on holiday for a month. Marcus didn’t have a good weekend and he wanted to forget it, but he also wanted reward to Jolyon for his success.

Marcus invited Jolyon to a restaurant. Jolyon looked handsome dressed in a striped sweater. During dinner, Marcus took a photo of Jolyon drinking a huge glass of beer and he put this photo on his Instagram account. It was one of his first pictures on this social network and he wanted to make his page a lot more beautiful. Jolyon was the best way he could think of to do that, he was still amazed that someone like Jolyon would be his boyfriend.

“Jo, why you don’t get an Instagram page? We could post a lot of selfies of us, kissing together!” said Marcus.

“I don’t like it. I want to have a private life, and I don’t see why people would be interested of pictures of me and my ordinary life!”

“Everything you do is special for me,” said Marcus, he had a dreamy quality to his voice but it wasn’t working on Jolyon.

“I will not have Instagram, my trophy, sorry, and please, don’t put pictures of us on it.”

“Why?” Marcus tried to understand but he just didn’t. He wanted to tell the whole world about his wonderful boyfriend and he couldn’t understand why Jolyon didn’t feel the same.

“Because it is our private life! And I don’t want people who are not our friends to see it!” said Jolyon.

“It’s not like I’m going to put pictures of you getting out of the shower!” said Marcus. It was so rare of him to get angry that Jolyon was shocked when he saw that side of Marcus.

“Fortunately!”

For the first time since they started dating, Jolyon and Marcus disagreed on something, it was their first argument.

“I’m sorry Jo. I didn’t think you would be so uncomfortable with the idea of putting pictures of us on Instagram,” said Marcus, he took Jo’s hand and stroked the side of his hand with his thumb.

“I’m sorry too, my trophy. I shouldn’t have talked to you like that, but I really don’t want to be on social media,” said Jolyon, as he placed a kiss on Marcus’ hand.

“I understand. Do you want me to delete the picture I put up?” asked Marcus.

“No, but this is the only one you put on here. Please. Promise me.”

“I promise my love.”

Marcus kissed Jolyon and they were still kissing when the waiter arrived at their table.  The waiter coughed to attract their attention. "Have you made your choice?”

“Uh, not yet sorry,” said Jolyon, who blushed, like always.

“We will take your speciality,” said Marcus. The waiter noted down their order and went to pass it to the kitchen.

“What’s the speciality sweetie?” asked Jolyon.

“Chicken wings.”

“You made a good decision, honey,” said Jolyon.

The waiter appeared with their food but he stumbled and the food fell on Jolyon’s head.

Jolyon yelped in surprise. "I am so sorry,” said the waiter, the poor guy looked more upset that Jolyon, “I will bring you a towel.”

“No problem,” said Marcus, he was trying not to laugh at the situation.

“You can laugh, my trophy, I know you’re dying to laugh!” said Jolyon.

Marcus didn’t even wait until Jolyon finished speaking before laughing but he stopped when the waiter came out with a towel.

“Let me clean you Jo,” said Marcus.

Marcus cleaned Jo’s face with care, and he couldn’t keep from kissing Jolyon.

“Can we leave the restaurant?” whispered Jolyon.

“Why? We didn’t even eat!”

“Do I really need to tell you the reason why?” said Jolyon.

“Oh no Darling! Let’s go!”

They left the restaurant without even eating, they had only drunk their beer. Marcus took the car key and they went to the hotel. Jolyon was sat next to Marcus and while Marcus was driving the car, Jolyon slipped his hand into Marcus’ trousers, and started to stroke his cock.

“Honey stop it please, I’m driving!”

“I can’t keep my hands off you!”

Marcus drove faster, he was in such a hurry to get back to the hotel, but he knew how bad getting a speeding ticket would look for a Formula one driver, so he was careful not to break the speed limit.

Once they were back at the hotel they made good use of their last night in Budapest and they made love until the sun came up, happy to have spent time with the one that they love.


End file.
